The Green Eyed Cat and the News Girl
by BleachGrimmyfangirlPiratelf
Summary: Loki x Reader. Your a News Paper girl with a good job in New York, you lived mostly a normal life. Until you find a black cat and when you take him home you discover he is more then a cat. Will your relation ship grow over time? Will you protect him from SHEILD? Or the Avengers? Lines between Asgard, the realm of the Frost Giants and Earth will be blurred...
1. Chapter 1

You were sitting in your office in the large complex building where you worked, it was a year after the New York attack happened. You moved to New York after the attack to try to find out if there was any meaning behind it or if it was done just for it to be done. It was getting close to the end of work, you were wearing (fc) tank top, jeans, and knee high boots. You sat there in the silence, wondering if it was worth moving to New York to try to chase a ghost. You looked through your papers then you came to sketch's of what people said the man looked like, you were looking at one of the ones that you had drawn and it was a very detailed. The man had long raven black hair that went to his shoulders, a strong jaw and green eyes. Yet that wasn't enough to finish the picture, you still had blanks on the drawing. You let out a sigh putting your papers in a bag grabbing some of your work papers. You were a writing for the news paper but some times you found your job useless. You threw your bag over your shoulder. _Tomorrow an off day thank god. _

You walked out of the building it had started to rain and it was slightly dark out, you walked from your home to work every day. It was nine blocks to her house to work so you walked as quickly as you could wanting to make sure you weren't caught by some drunk or crazy rapist that wanted to get into your pants. You walked quietly past all the stores and buildings that were being repaired when you came across a bench and you could hear a cat. You always had a soft spot for cats. You knelt down and looked under the bench, there was a raven black cat soaked by the ran its long hair matted down on its back. The cats green eyes blazed green and it looked at you and let out another quiet meow..

" Come here. Don't be scared. " You said softly as you knelt down more to grab to cat, little did you know your tank top was slipping so the cat had full on view of your breasts. You picked up the cat and got up, the cat seemed to press its self against you as you tried to walk home as fast as you could with the cat in your arms. Once you made it into your apartment you set the cat down then you shut and locked the door behind you. You went to grab the cat some thing to eat you went into the kitchen and looked around for some left over tuna that's when you heard a soft chuckle and the shower turning on. You turned around quickly, thinking it was just the tv until she heard who ever or what ever it was mumbling a song. After a moment you walked into the living room, the tv was off and the cat was just laying on the couch, you went to touch the cat but your hand went right through it.

You looked toward the bathroom hallway once you heard the water from the shower stop, a sudden fear washed over you. You reached for a knife you always kept hidden under a couch pillow. Then you looked back up to see a man with raven black hair that went to his shoulders, green eyes, and the same strong jaw the witnesses talked about. The mans hair was matted down, he only had a towel wrapped around his waist and he was shirtless. You pointed your knife at him. " Who are you and why are you here? " You asked your voice soft and quiet.

" I am Loki of Asgardddd... " The man shut his mouth when you threw your knife at him then he said this as he walked over to you and grabbed your neck. " I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose. You brought me into your home. Now if you will. Let me have a better look at that ravishing body of yours if you please " The man so called Loki said with a smirk.

" And what if I do not! " You weren't about to be bullied by some pervert, that you didn't know. The man didn't even know your name and he was asking you to take your clothes off and you weren't about to take an crap.

" Ha.. " Loki started chuckling he gave her a wicked smile. " You welcomed me with open arms and even flashed your breasts at me... And the fire in your eyes is just a turn on for me "

* * *

><p>" Wait?! Your my- I mean... that cat?! " You said you couldn't believe it you flashed your breasts at the man that killed thousands of people, threatened to take over the world, and you were secretly drooling over him.<p>

" Will you just be quiet! " Loki hissed at you and he tried to start undressing you.

You slapped him across the cheek you hit him hard enough he let go of your neck you tried to run by him and out the door, but he whipped around quickly pointing at your door putting a chain and lock on it while he used the other hand to grab your arm and throw you back down on the couch. You almost let out a scream but he put some type of muzzle over your mouth and he put chains around your feet attaching them to the floor. Sitting there silently you grabbed a pad of paper and started righting. Some thing then you showed it to him.

The piece of paper had this written on it. ' I'll be quiet if you take off the muzzle. '

Loki grinned and got up but he didn't take off your muzzle, but he did flick his fingers in a certain way and he made clothes appear on him. You could help but stare at the man. Wait. You didn't know if he was a man or god, he could have been both. Loki was now wearing a white shirt with a black coat over it, he was also wearing a green and black scarf that he wore like a tie, black pants and boots. You squirmed a little when he started looking through your things, then he found your drawings of him. He pulled out one of them that was almost finished and showed it to you with a grin on his face.

" Well you've been naughty drawing people with out permission. " Loki said with a small chuckle. " Finish it " Loki said as he sat it in front of you. He walked over to one of the chairs across from you and watched you closely but he also dug more through your bag.

You slowly started drawing him, you drew him sitting in the large chair that he was sitting in it looked similar to a throne, you drew him like you had seen him. You drew him sitting there with a slight grin on his face, his left leg over his right, over all picture of beauty. You sat it down and then looked over at him. You were shy about what he would think. If he would like it or not.

Loki grinned and got up he walked over to the table grabbing the paper looking at it. A smile appeared on his face that went from ear to ear. " Thank you my deary... " Loki said as he practically stepped on the coffee table then back down on the floor on the other side of it. Then he moved his hand toward your face you were going to jerk back but he took off your muzzle.

You blinked slightly but then you wanted to surprise the god, you felt like you needed to tell him that you weren't scared of him. You grabbed him by his arm pulling him down by his arm onto the couch, he ' accidently' let the chains on your feet disappear. You quickly straddled him.

" Ok... Loki. You seem like you will not leave me alone and you've made your self at home, as long as you stay out of my way I'm fine with it. But you try to rape me or touch me in any way... I'll make sure while you are in your cat form I get you neutered... Or just have them cut it off " You said then got up and started to walk to the door of your room.

At first you noticed Loki was silent, like he was in shock from how serious you sounded and you were. " Where are you going ? " Loki said as he propped himself up by his elbows and watched you.

You turned to looked at Loki. " Where do you think you trapped me here! " You said as you opened your door to your room. " I'm going to bed. " As Loki started to say some thing you cut him of by saying. " Kiss my ass. " But then you heard him mumble.

" There is some thing else I wouldn't mind fu- " Then you cut him off by yelling. " SHUTDAUP! " You had to go a whole week living with Loki, he started to grow on you in a way but some times he could be a real pain in your ass.


	2. Chapter2You've Turned Her Into a Monster

You were silently walking through the city, Loki was following you even you knew it. You walked down the street and turned around a corner then broke into a run and to refugee in a library, hoping he would just drop the fight you two had yesterday, you were still flustered by it. You still said you hated Loki but other parts of you were saying that you cared about him this caused a churning in your stomach. You still didn't know much about Loki, like when he said Asgard, you had never heard of it before. You remembered Asgard and him speaking Norse, you went to mythology and looked through the ns. _Loki... Why are you such a pain some times... _You picked out three of the books about Norse mythology, one was short and was called Loki, you started reading through it. After a moment you set down the book and just sat there. _That's why he is so sneaky. A God of Mischief. A Trickster... A Liar... An insanely sex craved god... _You let out a quiet sigh. _What am I getting into? _You got up you were sitting in a corner closet to the back door and no one was at the front desk. You slowly started to go to leave but then a big blue gloved hand clamped over your mouth, pulling You out the back door.

You looked back to see who or what it was, it was the description of a Frost Giant, he was leading you right into what the books descripted as a passage between worlds. You kicked and screamed violently. You bit the Frost Giants hand hard but not enough to go through the glove. " Loki! " You screamed as loud as your fragile lungs could scream. The back door to the library sung open rather violently, Loki stood there he was wearing clothes that seemed to be other worldly, and thick golden colored armor but he was to later.

The Frost Giant went through the passage, taking you with him once you were in the realm of the Frost Giants you were taken to there leader and by the time you got there you were about frozen to death, you were walked to there leader who threw you to the ground. You noticed they were all wearing gloves or at least the ones that tried to touch you. You struggled to your feet only to be nocked down once more. " You won't get away with what ever your planning... " You said your voice raspy. " Loki will come here and when he finds you... He will spilt every last one of your skulls! " You almost yelled at the leader who grabbed you by the neck pulling you too your feet. You were still finding it hard to believe that this was all happening to you.

" Ha. He'll even be more upset when he finds out what kind of monster you are... " The leader said with a hiss as he started to squeeze your neck. Another Frost Giant grabbed our arm cutting it right by a vein causing you to scream in pain, but then it hurt you even worse when they put some thing blue in the cut.

Then it hit you what ever they put in you made you lose your breath for a moment, then the leader threw you to the ground once more. As you stood up you used your hands for support and then you seen it your hands were a icy blue color like the Frost Giants. " What did you do to me? " You asked your voice shaky.

" We made you one of us... " The leader said as he took a step toward you.

You looked back down at your hand in was starting to turn its normal skin color, then you ran. Your black coat, (fc) shirt, jeans and a pair of boots was the only thing you had on. You stuck your hand in your pocket. _My knife! _The blade was sharp and pointed and as you pulled it out you ran toward where the passage had been. Piecing to of the Frost Giants before your blade got stuck in one of their necks. And then the ground shook as the passage was reopened. Then you felt a hand grab you and you were thrown it. It was Loki.

" Loki! " You said your voice cracking slightly, you stood next to the passage way. You stared into the colors hoping that he may come out of it ok and you hoped it would close after that.

Loki came out at the last second, Loki had let out a small huff as he wiped some blood off his jawline were he had been cut, then you seen the worse part he had blood all over her stomach area, all over his shirt and clothes. " (yn ), are you ok? " Loki asked as he walked over to you cupping your face in his hands.

_Should I tell them about what the Frost Giant did... No... He would be to worried... _" C'mon I need to get you back to the house. " You said in a worried tone as you had him put his arm over your shoulder as you helped support him then you jumped slightly.

" I DON"T NEED YOUR PITY! " Loki almost yelled and tried pushing you away but he was still slightly weak from blood loss.

You made him face you then you slapped him across the face. Then you shocked him by what you did next, you grabbed him by part of his armor pulling him close to you, you leaned up and kissed his lips placing your hands on his cheeks. After a moment you took a step back grabbing his hand leading him out of the alley taking the back way to your home, you walked down several different alleys. You helped him up the fire escape and through your back door. After you got into your house you made Loki sit down in the throne like chair he usually sat it.

Loki just sat there, he looked like he was tired and then he made his armor come off so he was just wearing a green shirt and black pants. Loki was watching you as you dug around for your first add kit. It was at the very back of the shelf the blood from your arm smeared across it as you grabbed it, you quickly walked back over to Loki. You let out a soft gasp as he pulled you onto his lap. He looked at you with his beautiful green emerald eyes. You were straddling him slightly, you slowly started to clean out the cut on his chest, then the one on his abs. You put a bandage on the large cuts that needed it, but left little scratch's to heal themselves. But then you found yourself running your hands along his chest and abs. _What am I doing?! _You would have slapped yourself if you could have

Loki had leaned close to you, he started kissing along your jawline then neck it wasn't long before Loki was helping you underdress. Loki had almost broken the clasp on your bra because he was having more trouble with clasp more then any boyfriend you had ever had before. " Is some one having trouble? " You asked shyly with a small grin as you unbuckled his belt throw it off to the side a you slid off his pants. " Quiet... " Loki said with a growl as unzipped your pants, quickly pulling them down along with your panties.

* * *

><p>But before you knew it, it was the next morning. You were laying in your bed you had your head against Loki's chest. Loki had just drifted asleep about ten minutes ago. <em>Well... He had to be a god...<em> Loki was still sound asleep, so you just laid there quietly, your whole body felt sore. Loki started to wake up, but as soon as he started to wake up you were drifting asleep...


	3. Chapter 3 Just a monster

**Authors note**

My B-Day is tomorrow so, I'm giving you guys several chapters in one day today if I can. I'm not making any promises though!

* * *

><p>You woke up, you about let out a scream but then you realized the dream you had wasn't real. Loki wasn't laying next to you but you heard the tv on in the other room. Tears started to trail down your cheeks, you looked at your hands, they started to turn icy blue, then went back to normal. Slipping off the covers as you got out of bed, then quickly took a shower, dried off, brushed your hair and teeth. You put on a black dress that went to your thighs, that only had one strap. You sat down and wiped off your cheeks, then slipped on a pair of black high heals before grabbing your work bag. You walked out of your room and into the hallway through the living roomkitchen only a small bar separating the kitchen and living room. Loki was standing there only wearing a pair of pants his had his hair slightly messy, he had a donut in his mouth, as small grin tugged at his lips when he seen you.

" Good morning sexy... " Loki said with a grin after he took a bite of the donut and just held it in his hand.

" Good morning kitty... " You said in a teasing tone as you walked over to Loki, and licked his lips before kissing him for a quick moment.

" What are you getting all dress up for? " Loki asked with a grin hoping it was for him but you hadn't worked all week so you were going into work and part of it was for him.

" Work... " You said quietly as you put your bag over your shoulder the way you made it sound made it seem like you were going to see some one.

" Ah. NO- " Loki started to say but you cut him off by putting your pointer finger up to his lips.

" You think I would be seeing some one? You don't trust me? " You asked him softly as you looked up at him with big innocent eyes even though you were grinning on the inside, you wanted to tease him, because he had teased you all week and you wanted pay back.

" No. Yes. But- " Loki said but once again you stopped him from saying any more by kissing his lips.

" Just come with me... " You said softly to Loki as you pulled away from the kiss. " I'll wait for you by the door. " You said as you started walking over to it.

Loki watched you when you turned away he made a movement with his hands and he was wearing a white shirt with a green and gold tie, black coat, black pants, and the black boots he usually wore. " Done. " Loki said as he walked over to you and opened the door for you.

You walked out of the house Loki followed you, you shut and locked the door before starting to walk with Loki down the side walk. You walked side by side with Loki holding his hand lightly squeezing his hand as you looked at him. Then you felt your high heel get stuck on some thing and you about fell but Loki grabbed you. _Damn it! _One of your brand new high heels was broken.

Loki looked at you and grinned a little. " Guess we can't go to work! " He said as he picked you up setting you on your shoulders. The back of his head was between your legs.

" Loki! I need to go to work I may loose my job! " You said. Many people looked at you, then you heard some one whisper isn't that girl a little to old to be getting a piggy back ride? " Jackass... " You whispered with a small sigh.

Loki grinned when he heard the women say that but when you called him a jackass, he turned back around and started walking towards your work building.

" Thank you kitty. " You said with a grin mischievous in on your face. At first you petted his head but then you licked your hand wetted his hair as little, then made to little cat ears on top of his head.

After a moment of you being quiet or quietly giggling Loki became worried you were playing a trick on him. " What are you doing? " Loki asked as he set you down on the bench in front of your work building. Loki looked up to see his reflection in the glass. " You little-Hmm... " Loki started to say then hummed slightly, he slicked his hair back before looking at you with a grin.

You took that as a sign to run you took off your other high heel and shoved it in your bag. You ran into your work building, waving at the person at the font desk and went to the stair well. You ran through the door and started to go up the steps.

Loki followed you he was right on your heels then he stopped making a chain go around your arm and attach to the railing until he caught up with you. He made it go away as he wrapped his arms around you tightly. " You should know better to run from me... " Loki said as he started to slip his hand under your dress. He started kissing you neck.

" L-Loki... Not here.. Not now... " You whispered quietly letting out a small moan and a quiet whine as he kissed your neck. " And will you make some shoes appear with the little hand thing? " You asked softly and almost started giggling you didn't know what to call it.

Loki let out a soft sigh and let go of you, he watched you fix your dress and put your hair back into a pony tail. Loki rolled his eyes at you and grinned, he made some flats appear on your feet then messed up your hair.

You started to walk up the steps to the second floor and fixed your hair, making sure Loki would follow you. Once you were on the second floor you walked to threw the big open room, about five or six women were at there desk in the man room well ten or eleven men were sitting there was well. One of them whistled at you another one went to smack your butt but he seen Loki.

Loki walked right up to the man grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. " Don't even think about touching her again you mewling quim! " Loki whispered to the man loudly. Loki shot the man that whistled at you a glare. Loki wrapped his arm around your waist and quickly walked with you to your desk.

You sat down at your desk going through your papers and then you started writing. Every now and again you would talk to Loki, you two ate lunch together down in the lobby. But then it seemed like it was only a short time before it was five and you were off of work.

Loki took you too a bar for dinner, he ordered white wine, he got you too a salad to share. Loki sat you down at a table and went back to the bar to get the food and wine.

You just sat there quietly, you took a sip of water the waitress brought you. You sat there quietly sipping on your water but then you felt like some one was staring at you. You turned in your chair slightly when some one tapped on your shoulder, you turned around to see Tony Stark.

" Hello miss, is that seat taken? " Tony asked as he looked down at you.

" Not now it isn't. " You said in a smart ass tone.

" Ha. You got me on that one sweat heart. Whats your name by the way? " Tony asked as he sat across from you.

" I'm (yn) " You said softly as you watched Loki over Tony's shoulder. '

When Loki turned around he seen you sitting with some other man, he couldn't tell it was Tony from behind but he started to walk over with the food. But then he stopped when you made a movement with your hands trying to get him to go the other way. But then he changed form when no one was looking he changed to look like one of the waiters. He went ahead and walked over setting down your food. " Mind if I steal her? " Loki asked as he grabbed your arm pulling you to your feet and starting to walk you out but Tony grabbed your other arm.

" She wasn't done eating. " Tony said as he gave Loki a look but he didn't know it was Loki for Loki looked like one of the male waiters.

" I need to talk to her alone. " Loki responded but he was getting close to loosing it.

" Let go. " You ordered both of them, then once they let go of your arms you pulled out a pad of paper writing down your phone number on it and handing it to Tony. Then before Tony or Loki could say any thing you started walking out of the bar.

Loki quickly followed you and once you two were out of the bar he went back to looking his normal self. He walked with you back to the apartment. " What was that? " Loki asked with a growl.

" What? " You looked at him not sure about what he was talking about. You unlocked the front door and walked into your home letting Loki come inside before shutting and locking the door behind you.

Loki slammed you back against the door but cushioned your head with his hand. " Your mine and only mine. " Loki growled at you in a way that said he meant what he said. Loki kissed you rather forcefully. You closed your eyes slightly as he kissed you, he sent a small shiver up your spine when he started kissing your neck. Your hands got tangled in his hair gently, but then you seen your arm starting to turn blue.

" L-Loki... Please Stop... " You said quietly.

" No! " Loki growled at you and continued.

You didn't mean to scratch his neck as much as you did but it sure stopped him. Tears came to your eyes as you ran to your room shutting and locking the door behind you. You went to your bathroom pulling off your dress, bra and panties then you got in the shower, the blue had started to go away when you scratched Loki. You washed the blood and the little bit of skin out from under your finger nails. You just sat in the shower the hot water on and your knees pulled up to your chest your arms wrapped around you knees.

Loki tried to follow you but you slammed the door in his face. Loki picked the lock and walked into your room and stood by the door of your bathroom. " Listen... I'm sorry... " This was the first time Loki told her that. Loki just stood there by the door.

You heard what Loki said. " You don't need to be sorry..." Another tear rolled down your cheek as you said.

" I'm just a monster... "


	4. Chapter 4 Ta-Da

**Chapter Four, Welcome to Asgard**

* * *

><p>You walked out into the living room the next morning, Loki was sleeping on the couch, he was curled up under a small blanket and pillow that usually sat on the couch. You walked into the kitchen having a breakfast of Lucky Charms. You ate about half of the small bowl but then you felt sick. You put your hand over your mouth and ran into the bathroom. I ended up throwing up in the basket, held your hair back, once you were finished you just sat there debating on if you could be sick or not, and then you got up at looked at your self, your eyes were going red, you had a little blood on your bottom lip, you wiped it off. You had mostly thrown up the Lucky Charms you just ate and blood.<p>

Loki had woken up not long ago and he walked into the bathroom he wrapped his arms around you. His eyes widened slightly when he felt how cold your skin was.

" L-Loki... " You stuttered slightly as you said his name. You looked at him your eyes were turning a red color and you had no idea of what was happening or what was going on. Why this was even happening to you. You just leaned against Loki giving him a tired look.

Loki felt your head. " You ok? " He asked in a slightly worried tone. He looked you over then he seen the blood in the basket. " C'mon. " Loki said taking your hand leading you back into your room. Loki sat you down on the bed making a pair of leggings and a long sleeved shirt appear on you. Then he made a large white furred cloak appear around you. Loki then pulled you back to your feet at that point you were way way to weak to try to walk by your self. Loki held onto you by your waist and lead you out of the house.

" W-where are ww-we going?.. " You asked quietly as he lead you down the alley to the library alley way. The passage opened when you got near it. " L-Loki... n-n... n-no... " You said but you had no choice to walk along with him.

Loki lead you through the passage but instead of going to the realm of the Frost Giants you were at some place perfectly beautiful. Loki started to lead you down through the long stone hall with green crystal along the wall, then once you got to the end of the hall. Loki said.

" Welcome to Asgard. "

You looked around the beautiful land scape, across the river was a large golden building in the shape of a triangle, you looked around little more and seen what they called the Bifrost. But you were slowly slipping into a blurred up mess. " L-Loki... I-I " You mumbled before you went limp and your world went black. Later on you awoke slowly. " Wha... happened?... " You asked your self as you sat up slowly. You where still slightly cold and you were still wrapped in the furr but you were covered with several thick heavy blankets. The blankets were green and gold, the blankets were made out of silk. You looked around the room it was huge the walls and ceiling were made out of gold or some thing similar to it. There were several chairs, a table, a large couch, and a large throne like chair. But then it hit you. Loki wasn't in the room, you got up quickly threw the blankets off you throwing off the fur getting out of the bed. You ran out the door and down the long hallway.

It felt like you knew this place some how like some one was guiding you, when you came to a long large hallway with several large golden pillars. You started to run down the hall as fast as you could you were still weak but you were pushing your self. You ran to the two large doors throwing them open. But then you seen Loki kneeling/sitting in the middle of the room, guards were holding him down with chains while one of them was sewing his lips shut. " N-No! " You screamed as you started to run towards him. The man that was sitting on the throne looked similar to the books description as Odin. " Thor... " Odin said giving the blond haired man standing next to him a nod before you could get to Loki Thor grabbed you. You felt some thing course through your veins then you seen the god wince almost letting a sound out in pain as he dropped you.

You just laid there you felt odd in a way, you could hear Loki struggling letting out quiet whimpers but you couldn't bring your self to look at him. You slowly glanced up at Thor you was staring down at you his hand had Frost Bite on it. You ever so slowly got up the guards seen what happened to Thor and they didn't want to get touched so when you started walking/ crawling over to Loki the best you could wrapping your arms around him. But this time you noticed you didn't give Loki Frost Bite. " L-Loki... I'm s-so, so sorry. " You said quietly as you stroked Loki's cheeks wiping away a tear. Loki just gave you a look in slight shock, you just hugged Loki.


End file.
